Yo te extrañaré
by Lady's Potter
Summary: Es una situación dificil, Lily está muerta porque la mató Voldy, pero James y Harry sobrevivieron. Se ve la profunda desolación de James ante su perdida. Inspirada en la canción "Yo te extrañaré" de Tercer Cielo


**Disclaimer: Los personajes... blablabla JK Listo?**

**La verdad no sé por que escribí esto, pero tenia ganas de hacerlo como tambien tengo ganas de que alguien lo lea y me diga si está bien o no... Me quedó un poco mal redactado, pero es lo que salio en mi momento de inspiración. Asi que espero que les guste!**

**Aclaración: la letra negra es una canción. La letra normal es James y la cursiva Lily. La mini historia es que James enviuda y queda solo con Harry. El no lo soporta y se reprende por dejar morir a Lily, pero ella lo consuela. Es extraño, pero leyendo se entiende mejor.**

**

* * *

**

Nunca dejaré de cuestionarme por qué paso lo que paso. No es que nosotros fuéramos malos y nos mereciéramos lo que pasó, pero es tan injusto verte partir en la flor de la vida. Simplemente que alguien me diga el error que cometí, para que así yo la pueda rescatar. Talvez si yo no hubiese sido tan cobarde, si no me hubiese desmayado, mi Lily seguiría con vida. Si ella no se hubiese sacrificado por mi y por Harry.

Si tan solo hubiese sido yo en lugar de ella…

**Yo te extrañaré, tenlo por seguro**

Es precisamente en estos momentos cuando más extraño a mi esposa, cuando veo a mi hijo caminar tranquilo por los alrededores de la casa, feliz por un simple hecho insignificante, como lo es que el gato persiga su cola, sin siquiera imaginar que su linda y adorada madre a partido a mejor vida.

Simplemente te extraño con mi vida y con mi vida me refiero a que simplemente sin ti no soy nada. Simplemente no soy nada…

**Fueron tantos bellos y malos momentos que vivimos juntos**

Recuerdo exactamente cada momento. Recuerdas?... imposible que lo hagas, si ya no estas conmigo. Pero yo conservo cada momento contigo como un recuerdo invaluable. Tantas peleas, tantos enojos, tantos embrujos, para qué? Para terminar casándote conmigo…

Recuerdo que me confesaste que siempre estuviste enamorada de mi y no me lo decías por miedo al rechazo y olvido.

Y nuestra primera cita, como olvidarla? Si fue la más bella que he tenido con cualquier persona. Tu toda sonrojada y bien vestida, yo con mi pelo desordenado y muy nervioso. Pero recuerdas también nuestra primera pelea? Jajaj como olvidarla, si creo que todavía tengo la marca de tus zapatos en mis nalgas. Y si me preguntas por qué fue? No tengo idea, de seguro fue algo insignificante y de niños por mi constante mente de pequeño por lo que siempre me regañabas.

**los detalles, las pequeñas cosas, lo que parecía no importante**

**son las que mas invaden mi mente al recordarte**

Tomabas zumo de naranja en lugar de café por las mañanas, decias que el café era para los amargados y viejos y que para eso te faltaba bastante.

Tu mania por ordenar todo siendo que todo estaba ordenado, era vista extrañamente por todos, inclusive por mi. Tu loca caligrafia mandandome lindas y tiernas cartas en nuestros meses de noviasgo. Que no te gustaba que te vieran estornudar por temor a que se te saliera algun moquito, menos te gustaba que te escucharan sonarte, porque no te gustaba hacer el ridiculo y lo sonrojada que te ponias cuando te besaba. Lo chistosa que eras cuando entrabas en confianza. Lo buena amiga que eres acoguiendo a todos mis amigos en nuestra casa. Lo servicial y cariñosa hasta con las personas que no se lo merecian.

Tu loca obsesión por los libros que nadie entendía. Tu loca adhesión a las reglas que a todos aburría, siendo doña prefecta perfecta insoportable que día y noche nos perseguía.

Es que simplemente eras perfecta y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

**ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo para verte de nuevo**

**para darte un abraso y ya nunca soltarte**

**más comprendo que llego tu tiempo**

**que Dios te ha llamado para estar a su lado, así Él lo quiso**

**pero yo nunca pensé que doliera tanto**

Si tan solo me hubieses dado un tiempo para prepararme, saber que ya no estarias a mi lado, que me dejaras un listado con las cosas que debo hacer con Harry, sin ti soy nada mi cielo. Soy un insignificante tonto sin su amada esposa. Pero quien se iba a imaginar que ayer, en esa fatídica noche un maniaco llegaría a nuestro hogar a irrumpir nuestra "paz". Pero de seguro no sabias que te arrebatarían la vida.

Está bien, sabiamos que un loco nos perseguia, pero por qué precisamente tu debiste partir? Yo no soy tan necesario en este mundo, el mundo necesita más personas como tu y lamentablemente ya no estás.

Sabía tambien que este momento algun día llegaria, pero mi intención y anhelo siempre fue que no pasara hasta que estuviésemos viejitos y con miles de nietos por todos lados…

_Amado James: _

**ya no llores por mi**

**yo estoy en un lugar (lleno de luz)**

**donde existe paz, donde no hay maldad**

**donde puedo descansar**

**no llores por mi es tan bello aquí (nunca imagine)**

**quiero que seas feliz, que te valla bien**

**y cuando te toque partir espero verte aquí.**

_Cuida de mi amado Harry, sé que estos momentos debes alegar que no sabes ni cambiar un pañal. No te preocupes mi niño ya aprendió a ir al baño solo. Eso te lo digo porque sé como eres._

_Ten siempre en cuenta que tu eras mi vida y Harry mi razon de vivir, por lo mismo debes saber que no hubiese sido feliz si alguno de ustedes resultara dañado. Lo que hice lo hice por ustedes, porque de donde estoy siempre los acompañaré y protegeré…_

**Yo te extrañare, tenlo por seguro**

**Como pensar que la vida puede terminar en un segundo**

Éramos una familia tan pequeña y feliz, hasta ese 31 de octubre de 1981… pensar que el proximo año, saldriamos a pedir golosinas con Harry por las casas.

**La vida es polvo puede esparcirse en un momento,**

**nada trajiste nada te llevaras, solo lo que había dentro**

Vencimos amor, el mal se ha ido, pero en su partida te ha cogido de la mano y no ha querido soltarte, te ha llevado consigo el angel de la muerte… Y como llegaste sin nada siendo humilde te has ido, llevando solo contigo tu alegría y ganas de vivir.

**Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo**

**para verte de nuevo**

**para darte un abrazo y ya nunca soltarte**

Solo me queda Harry y el vestigio de tu sonrisa grabada en su carita y sus hermosos ojos heredados de ti.

**Más comprendo que llego tu tiempo**

**que Dios te ha llamado para estar a su lado**

Entiendo, lo que me dices amor… lo siento en mi corazón.

**Asi el lo quiso, pero yo nunca pensé que doliera tanto**

Y digas lo que digas, tu muerte no se hará menos dolorosa con los años, pero si más pasable con el tiempo.

**Ya no llores por mi,**

_Alegraté por mi, porque por fin puedo descansar y ser feliz, veré a Harry crecer tranquilo en un mundo de paz. Si mi muerte significo un sacrificio para ayudar a todo el mundo, estoy orgullosa porque eso significa que la vida de mi hijo y la tuya serán completamente buenas. Olvidate de lo malo que…_

**yo estoy en un lugar (lleno de luz)**

**donde existe paz, donde no hay maldad**

_Piensa que estoy aca, construyendo un lugar para estar los dos y Harry cuando estén lo suficientemente cansados de vivir. Aquí los recibiré con los brazos abiertos cuando la muerte les despoje su ultimo suspiro._

**no llores por mi, es tan bello aquí (nunca imagine)**

**Quiero que seas feliz, que te valle bien**

_Porque te amo amor… siempre te amaré, hasta la eternidad, ni la muerte nos puede separar. Además recuerda que…_

**Y cuando te toqué partir, espero verte aquí.**

Lily…

**Yo te extrañaré…**

_Acompaña a Harry en su caminar y no te olvides de hablarle de mi._

Lo haré…

**Tenlo por seguro**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno la cancion es de Tercer Cielo, y se llama Yo te extrañaré. Espero que se haya entendido que Lily ama a su familia pero que está mejor en donde está porque descansa y está feliz por haber salvado a su familia. Al final se ve que James entiende todo esto. Enredado, pero asi suceden las cosas, al principio cuando muere alguien es dificil aceptarlo.**

**besitos, Lady**


End file.
